Love really hurts!
by FranciumJoker
Summary: Itsuki and Mio love each other very much. Their love is so strong that it stays as it is even though their ex came back to their lives and even when they are separated. Now when Itsuki comes back to Mio, things turn to the worse. A love story between esper Koizumi Itsuki and bassist Akiyama Mio. COMPLETE 1 OMAKE
1. Now's the time

Hey guys! Hope you guys will love this love complicated story which happen to be my first story! Pairing: ItsukiXMio,HaruhiXItsuki, OCXMio.

I don't own any characters from TMOHS and K-ON. Here I go!

_Chapter 1:__ Now's the Time_

"Good morning " Itsuki greeted with his usual smile on his handsome face to the new girl in the neighbourhood. She happened to pass by Itsuki's house when he opened the door to get the papers. Akiyama Mio, the girl who passed by just blushed at his greeting. She bow and ran quickly from Itsuki's sight._ What have I done?_

_That evening…_

"Yo Mio!" Ritsu jumped on her best friend's shoulder. It made Mio startled. As Mio turned to her drummer friend, she gave the deadly glare that only she and Ritsu knows what's going to happened next. "PANG!' There's goes Ritsu's shiny forehead. The other HTT members arrived much earlier. Its Sawako's treat to the bar that evening.

Apparently, Mio and her friends were not alone that evening. Mio straight saw the familiar face she saw that morning right in front of her as she stepped into the pub. She was equally surprised as Itsuki as both of them didn't know that each other love to go to bars.

"OMG!" Screamed the innocent Azusa which made even Sawako startled. "Wha.." Before Mio could finish her sentence, she was interrupted. "Oi! Itsuki! Hurry up! The stage's is yours now!" Kyon, who was working in the bar, called Itsuki up. Itsuki stood up and waved hi to Mio before proceeding to the stage..Mio was just standing there watching him walk without realizing that her friends are looking at her.

_Now's my chance. She's here anyways..Good luck Itsuki! _Itsuki thought and let out a chuckle making Kyon worry for him somehow.


	2. Why must you come back?

Hey guys! Sorry for the short intro..next up is chapter 2..yay! Please review..

~Recap: Itsuki going up on stage as he smirked and let out a grin.

_Chapter Two: Why __must you come back?_

As he was walking up stage, his phone rang._ It's either Mum or some prank calls .He thought ._He sighed and got down from the stage as he answered the anonymous call. His eyes were incredibly huge when he heard the familiar sweet voice on the phone. All of the sudden, he felt a body hugging him. As he look down he saw a woman with gentle tears flowing down. It was Suzumiya Haruhi. Yes it was Suzumiya Haruhi, Itsuki's ex-girlfriend.

"_Hey..Itsuki..I miss you..I really do..Please come back to me..Onegai…"_

Tears were flowing out of Haruhi's round eyes. Itsuki raised his head and saw Mio staring at him. When Mio realized that Itsuki was looking at her, she turned around and cried on Ritsu's shoulder.. Without noticing Mio crying., he look down at Haruhi,who was still looking at him, and he actually apologize: not to Haruhi but quietly for betraying Mio. He only wished that Haruhi would not reappear in his life again so that he can go after Mio, making her his beautiful wife. However, all of that just turned into regrets as it was too late now..

Mio walked out of the bar, crying, with her friends following her behind. "_Seriously, I knew twis would happwens.." Mio cried..Tears were getting in the way of her speech._

'_How dare he make Mio-senpai cry?" There was a rage in Azusa's voice._

Back in the bar, Haruhi gave him a passionate kiss but it wasn't return.

AT ALL. Itsuki cut the kiss and he felt weak. It's as if his spirit went out of the door like how Mio ran out.. His vision was getting blur.

_Why…Why…Why must you come back?_

_And everything went black….._

Hey guys! How do you find so far? Its better than the short intro..Please review it! Next up: Chapter 3!


	3. Our Romance

Hello people! Sorry for the late post! In exams lately! Well the next chapter is up! Enjoy! R&R!

Itsuki's POV

-Flashback-

"_Itsuki-kun!" my girlfriend called out to me. I turned and saw my beautiful girl waving out to me with her usual enthusiastic smile. "Hey, Suzu…" I paused. No.. "Haruhi!" I called to her. Yes, it is. Suzumiya Haruhi was indeed my wonderful girl. Believe it or not, we have been together since our second year. Kyon, who everyone thinks was Haruhi's boyfriend, turned out to be the most flirtiest guy in the whole school. I mean it! What so good about that big-breasted Asahina Mikuru anyway? Anyway, back to the topic.. Haruhi greeted me with the usual kiss in the cheek and I smiled graciously. It's my last year in koukou and I want to spent my whole life with her and only her. We even suggested to be in the same university together so that we could continue our love life together._

_Of course, we were the hottest and the sweetest couple in school. Too bad I'm not in the same class as Haruhi 'cause it will nice if she's in my class so I can see her charming face every single second. Well, we are still together. Haruhi and I walked through the corridor together and went out of school hand in hand. We went by our favourite restaurant to get our lunch and finally stop by my house where the fun started…_

_I offered tea to Haruhi and she willing accept it. Of course it's made by her boyfriend. All of the sudden, Haruhi embraced me by the back and started unbuttoning my shirt. We kissed all the way. We were so romantic till we exceeded the limit of the romance of a high school student. It was an honor to date with the universe! The sun shined brightly through the glass panel in my room. Familiar pair of hands embraced me. That's was went I realized we were in the SAME room, SAME bed and worse of all, WE WERE NAKED! I started panicking and that woke Haruhi up. I gave her the "shit-we-have-done-it" face. I don't know if she's realized it, but she just smiled. "I had fun! Thanks Itsuki-kun~" She said with a huge smile on her face. It was indeed fun but this is way off! Anyways, we got up, changed into our uniforms, ate breakfast and head for school. I watched for a month for signs whether she is pregnant. Lucky, she didn't._

_However, Lady Luck was not on my side all the time… Not this time…There she was smiling.. but what broke my heart is the fact that she is clinging onto someone else's arm. It was not Asahina-san, not Nagato-san and definitely, NOT KYON! SUZUMIYA HARUHI WAS WITH ANOTHER MAN! I dropped to my knees and tears flow down my cheeks.. I could not believe what I'm seeing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to find Kyon smiling to me and somehow he got a guilty look on his face. "I don't if I should tell this but.." he cut his sentence. "But?" I asked. I shouldn't had asked. "both had been together for the past one month. My eyes widened. Meaning to say, that the love and romance on that day was a sign of farewell? SHE ACTUALLY MADE A FOOL OF MY TRUE LOVE! My rage in me was not enough to cover up my tears, instead, brought me more. From then on, I was given words of wisdom from my one and trusted friends-for-life friend, Kyon._

-End of flashback-

How was it? Reviews please!


	4. Things just got worse

Hey guys, I'm sorry if I hadn't been active lately due to major exams...well off to chapter 4..

Itsuki woke up and saw the worried look on Kyon's face. As he turn his face to his right, he saw Haruhi's more concerned face. Its been a while since he saw that face. _"Hey Itsuki, you're alright?" _Haruhi took a step nearer. Itsuki immediately stood up and told her he was ok. He looked around and saw he was still at the bar. He suddenly remembered Mio's sad-looking face. Immediately, he rushed out of the bar and ran back home. He passed by Mio's house and his movement stopped. He slowly walked towards Mio's house and rang the doorbell. Surprisingly, Azusa opened the door and gave him a deadly glare. Everyone knows that no one should hurt or mess with Mio or else, Azusa will not ever forgive the person. _"Hey jerk, what the hell you're doing here huh?" _The rest of the band members heard Azusa and quickly be at the door. "YOU JERK!" Ritsu shouted before punching Itsuki to the ground. The rest were just looking what their leader is doing and make seems like that they were watching a show. To Itsuki's disappointment, he did not even have a chance to do what he has to do and that is to apologize to Mio. He actually knew about Mio's feelings for him all along. But when the current situation occurred, he felt that he was entirely at fault. He ended up not only have bruises on his face but with a sense of guilt in his heart that he had made a girl cry…

A month later, he tried his luck again to apologize and confessed to her his real feelings. He rang the doorbell and popped his brother, Ren, on the door. He gave a deadly glare that sent chills down his spine. It seems Ren knew about what had happened a month ago. Itsuki told Ren his purpose of coming to his house to apologize to Mio. He called for Mio and both Mio and Itsuki went outside and talk. _"Hey Mio, I'm sorry ok.. I know I was wrong and about that I kinda feel that I was at fault so…" _Itsuki gave Mio a weak but still charming smile while feeling guilty inside. Mio just nodded which is a sign of forgiveness. Before long, both of them started dating. They were so romantic to the extent that other couples started being jealous about them.

A few months later, Itsuki was all ready. Both he and Mio had exchange passionate kisses way lots of time and now finally, Itsuki was ready to propose. It was during Mio's birthday and that Itsuki rented a small ship for just both of them to celebrate.

-Itsuki's POV-

I told my super gorgeous lady that I will pick her at her house that evening. It was her special day and boy, was she super gorgeous when I came to get her. I gave her a kiss and told her she was beautiful and wish her happy birthday. I drove my car to where I lead her to the ship for just the two of us to celebrate. Seriously she would LOVE IT.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

-Mio's POV-

That Itsuki.. where the hell he's taking me? He told me to close my eyes and he grabbed my hand and lead me to who knows where. His hands are as warm as usual. His embrace were always warm, making me feel safe whenever he's around. "_Open your eyes now, Mio_" Itsuki told me with his usual calm tone. It was beautiful. It was so thoughtful of him to rent a expensive ship just to celebrate my birthday. I hugged him in delight.

-End of Mio's POV-

-Itsuki's POV-

She was super delighted. I pulled her into my arms and smiled gleefully. 'She hasn't seen all of it yet.' I told myself. Later that night, Mio and I are standing at the balcony of the ship. Wind blew our hair. In that state, she still look gorgeous. Her face shine brightly like the moon above us. At that point, I looked at her, take her hands and propose to her. "_Mio, you're the most beautiful woman tonight like all the other nights but tonight it's slightly more. I vowed upon our love that I would love you and only you and that I will take care of you with my life._." Mio gave me a questioning look. I just smirked. I kneeled down. That's went she gasped. "_Akiyama Mio, will you_…." And everything went black.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

When Itsuki came through, he felt a sharp sting on his head that made him moaned in pain. He saw a bunch of guys in front of him. Mio was nowhere in sight. Then he saw a big guy, ready to punch him. However, he couldn't move! His hands were chained to the chair. "_Shit._." was what came out of Itsuki's mouth. Itsuki was punched and beaten bad.. "_Not so strong now aren't ya_?" a familiar voice said. Itsuki looked up and saw Ren. Ren grabbed Itsuki's hair and told him, "_You'll never get Mio._ NEVER!" And he pulled Itsuki's hair even harder. "_Guys, he's yours_." Ren said before he left the place. The other men there grinned ear to ear and chuckled sinisterly before satisfying themselves by beating Itsuki up till he could not move any longer..

The very next day in some random restaurant..

-Kyon's POV-

That idiot. Where the heck is he? He told me to meet him here yesterday afternoon and now he's nowhere in sight! I will kill him when he gets here! Suddenly, I heard a voice calling behind. "_Ne, Kyon_," I turned around and saw Haruhi. I thought she saw me and wanted to drag me so that I'll accompany her to the mall or , she don't look too happy. In fact, tears are started to flow out her eyes. I told her to sit down and asked to tell me what's wrong. " _Luckily, I found you. Itsuki is in the hospital now and he wasn't looking too good. In fact, he's in a very bad state. I don't know if he's breathing or not!_" Haruhi told me after she's calmed down. Not long, her tears came back and she hugged me. She told me which hospital was it and we went there together in hope that Koizumi would be okay..

-End of Kyon's POV-

When the two ex-brigade members came there, they saw Mio's friends there already. "_Poor guy. It's Mio-senpai's brother we are talking about here. There's no way this guy can survive with that man. Anyways, for your guys' information, Mio-senpai is going to get married to her ex-boyfriend which is Ren-san's choice tomorrow. I think this was all planned_." Azusa said and pointed to both Haruhi and Kyon. Kyon was shocked and rushed to his friend's side when he saw that his friend was not in a bad state but horrible. His once handsome and charming face, that would attract women anywhere, was now a scary face, full of scars. Haruhi began crying when she saw Itsuki while Kyon tried to wake his friend night, Itsuki woke up and saw Kyon and Haruhi. "_Kyon? Suzumiya-san? What are you guys doing here?_" Itsuki asked in somewhat pure curiousity. Kyon chuckled to his friend's question and just sighed. Haruhi keep asking whether he's alright. "_Kyon, you know where Mio is? Is she safe?_" Kyon can see Haruhi twitched at the name Mio. Kyon told him the whole truth and asked to take it easy and relaxed.

**So how was it? Heartbreaking huh? Please REVIEW and tell me your opinions so that I can make better stories for the following chapters! Now a bit of a sneak pick to the next chapter..**

'_I came just in time to witness the most horrible moment of my entire life. My heart sank and was shattered to million of pieces, that it was unable to be amended in any other way, as I see both of them kissed. As I was panting away because I ran from home to here, I fall to my knees and tears came flowing out like rain.'_

**What did Itsuki saw till his heart hurt so damn much? ****Chapter 5!**


	5. Why?

**Hello there people! I am terribly sorry for being late to upload the new chapter. I have just finished my exams so I will go all in to this pair! ^^**

-Itsuki's POV-

"_What?_" I asked in total disbelief and depression. As Kyon told me to relax, I was totally lost in a world full of unanswerable questions. My heart hurts a lot like a lot of knives are stabbing me continuously. Why is she doing to me? Why did she do that? Why? I still wasn't being able to relax even though Suzumiya-san and Kyon left.

I'm going to leave this place in the morning and stop that marriage. I don't know who actually planned it but I'm sure I'm going to stop it. The pain started to come back and could not hold my emotions any longer…

Dawn came and I got out of bed and started walking out of my room. Without anyone looking, I ran quickly to the exit. However, the pain from my wounds is slowing me down. I call the Agency to come to fetch me back to my home to get a change of clothes. When I reached the wedding ceremony about noon, I saw my supposed-to-be-bride standing beside another man.

"_Now __you __may __kiss __your __bride_." I managed to hear the priest say. That very moment when Mio's beautiful lips touch the other man's lips, my heart was crushed. I came just in time to witness the most horrible moment of my entire life. My heart sank and was shattered to million of pieces, that it was unable to be amended in any other way, as I see both of them kissed.

As I was panting away because I ran from home to here (and still injured), I fall to my knees and tears came flowing out like rain. I could not bear to watch anymore as knives are still piercing my broken heart again.

For that moment of time, I really felt that was the end of my life. I simply can't live without her.. I can't live without MIO! At that time, I could not believe in myself anymore as I cursed myself for being incompetent enough to the extent that Mio did not married me. She was delighted and happy with me and now she totally slipped through my grasp.

Since it was too much for me, I ran away from the ceremony back home when it started raining heavily. It's as if the Earth is crying together for my miserable fate. While running, I can't stop wailing out Mio's name in pain. My legs were weak and I collapse at the doorsteps of my house after I closed the door. I was currently breathing very heavily.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

The loud thud earlier made Itsuki's mother ran to the doorstep and was shocked to see her son lying on the floor. She began to panic and hurried to him and brings him to the sofa for him to rest. She grabbed a dry towel and wife her son's face. "_What __happened, __Itsuki?__" _his mother asked.

Itsuki lied on the sofa and put his tan and slightly muscular arm on his face, covering his eyes so that his mother could not see the tears that started to form in his eyes. "_Okaa-san...__I __totally __lost __her. __I __totally __lost __my __one __and __only __love__…_" His mother heard the crack in his voice and tears slowly came rolling down. It was indeed too much for him.

"_It__'__s __ok...__"_ his mother, who Itsuki inherits most of his wonderful and perfect traits from, finally spoke. "_It__'__s __not __that I __agreed __to __that __girl __anyway_," she mumbled under her voice. She then grabbed her son's hand to comfort him.

-Mio's POV-

Why must I do this? I really don't want this! Especially not to this guy! The guy who I regretted giving all my trust to him… I hope he's (Itsuki) ok. Well, he doesn't know this and did not even attend the marriage so yeah.. I just have to stop seeing him…right… I could not control my deeply hurt emotions anymore and tears came down. Ritsu just held my hand tightly while assure me that's everything is all right.

-End of Mio's POV-

-Ritsu's POV-

Seriously, I hope those guys did not tell him about the marriage. If Mio is this depressed, what about that guy? Surely, he would have gone nuts! Anyway, he didn't show up which was DEFINITELY GREAT! But somehow, why did I feel a little guilty now? He wasn't here right? God, please clear up this mess…hah..

-End of Ritsu's POV-

**Hey there! How was it? It's kinda short. Chapter 6 sneak peak!**

"_Those words kept replaying in my head as I dropped to the level of depression where I first started. It was unbearable. I felt like killing myself. Not only did I lose my love, but I also lose my best friends! I am really useless in relationships issues."_

**What actually happened to Itsuki right now? What did meant by losing his friends? And whose harsh words was Itsuki thinking about? Off to the next chapter now!**


	6. The first weeks of all sufferings

Hello people! Chapter 6 is here! There are a lot of POVs here so have fun reading! Here we go!

Chapter 6: The first weeks of all sufferings

When Kyon and Haruhi went to visit Itsuki on the day of the wedding, bringing Mikuru and Yuki together with them, they saw a group of doctors discussing near Itsuki's ward. One doctor who recognizes Kyon went straight to him and told him,"Itsuki ran away from the hospital in the morning. The staff failed to stop him as no one saw him escape. Plus, his wound is not at all recovered which could bring harm to him if he exert himself too much."

The doctor's testimony made Haruhi and Kyon shouted "WHAT!" in unison, Mikuru squeak in surprise and Yuki gave a slightly shocked face (which is slightly visible). Mikuru started to panic, Haruhi tried to come with suggestions that they should visit Itsuki while Kyon started talking to himself in mind that what may be the possible reason for his escape. Kyon did thought the wedding could be the main reason for his escape and felt regretful in telling him that. However, he convinced himself by stating other reasons for Itsuki's escape in order not to let him to be more panic.

-Haruhi's POV-

The other brigade members were thinking and finding out solutions for Itsuki's escape. I knew that we were at fault. We should not have told him about his girlfriend's wedding. To my surprise, tears start forming in my eyes as I think how miserable he may be now. If I did not leave him that day, I think he's already bringing me into his muscular arms, full of warm and love. I seriously regret it. I dropped to my knees and cried his name loudly. Kyon looked at in total surprise and I was later joined by Mikuru-chan.

-End of Haruhi's POV-

-Mikuru's POV-

I don't why I started crying. Is it become a habit of mine to be scared of this kind of things and cry or it's there something else? And what is this feeling I'm having towards Koizumi-kun? Pity or am I in love with him? At this point in time, I felt heat rushing through my cheeks when my mind came across the word love… even though I was told not to trust him, maybe it won't hurt to be much closer to him than before since now he's depressed.

-End of Mikuru's POV-

**Author****'****s ****note:** _What __the? __There__'__s __a __love __triangle __now__… __OK __Back __to __the s__tory_.

Kyon told the other brigade members to follow him to Itsuki's home as he knew that the wedding must have ended and it's not likely for Itsuki to pick a fight with the groom and ruin such "happy occasion".

When the whole gang are at Itsuki's door, Haruhi straight away rang the doorbell quickly. She only received a slight nag from Kyon. Itsuki's mother opened the door and saw the gang. " Ah obaa-san, is Itsuki home? " Kyon asked. " He is. Apparently, he's not well." Replied Itsuki's mother. She gestured them to come in but Kyon said, "It's ok. We'll visit him once he's slightly stable." Kyon told Haruhi that if they come there. It will make things worse, since Haruhi could remind him of love.

"Moreover, he could force himself to smile and will keep the pain to himself and will not tell us anything to help him." Kyon added. Haruhi just nodded her head in agreement. They called it a day and went back to their respective homes.

The next day, the four members visit Itsuki. When they saw Itsuki, Itsuki just gave a weak smile that was not even properly done and they chatted for a while.

-Kyon's POV-

Koizumi must had a way bad time so I came to visit him almost everyday to check on him. Seriously, from the start, I knew that he never had a serious smiling face until he met that Mio girl. Even though he may appear to be wearing that usual plastic smile, it took way much time to smile like that as compared to how easy it is during the high school days. The constant depression made wrinkles visible to his once handsome face.

It was clearly seen that he was miserable and wanted help. Haruhi's ridiculous idea of putting Mikuru in-charge of bringing back senses to Koizumi actually worked! For the first time! Anyways, I was indeed getting jealous of Mikuru getting close to Koizumi as a normal boyfriend would. One day, I told Mikuru not to go to Koizumi and advice him. At that point of time, I felt that I was doing the right thing and out of jealousy, I shouted at him to leave Mikuru alone and not to involve her in his case. As a result, I left him in a daze with a feeling that he was definitely hurt.

-End of Kyon's POV-

-Itsuki's POV-

"Don't trouble and bother Mikuru anymore! Don't involve her in your failed relationship! Since you lose your girl, doesn't mean I have to lose MY GIRL to another guy like you!" Those words kept replaying in my head as I dropped to the level of depression where I first started. It was unbearable. I felt like killing myself. Not only did I lose my love, but I also lose my best friends! I am really useless in relationships issues.

My life was a total upside down compared to even my esper days. Seriously, I could not forget her. Whatever I do, Mio would appear in my mind. My life has revolved around her. Nothing including death could separate both of us. I kept asking myself why she rejected me and constantly blaming me for the lack of confidence which only worsened my morals instead.

My depression become greater and my life got worse when I recently attended a cousin's wedding whose wife had the name Mio. I could not take it any longer especially if the name of your beloved appeared largely in front of you.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

-Mio's POV-

Ever since the wedding, I haven't been myself who freely do whatever I want. Firstly, my husband, Ikuto, allow me to keep my bass on one condition that I would not play in the HTT band anymore. As a result, I felt extremely depressed by the fact that one: that I can't play my bass with my friends and two: I can't live with the man I love for the rest of my life! I really hated this but I can't afford to disobey my brother who protected me, loved me, raised me and treated me as a sister even though I was adopted.

One night, I dreamt about Itsuki. He was leaving me, saying that he did not love me anymore. I called out his repeatedly but never once he turned back. However, halfway through my dreams or should I say: a nightmare, I felt pain; like as if someone have slapped me. I looked up and saw Ikuto furious and enraged. I suddenly remembered calling Itsuki's name. I just stared innocently but with guilt in my heart. In addition, I was scared. He started hitting my face continuously while asking who Itsuki was to me. I started apologizing but there's no end to Ikuto's anger. All of the sudden, he started unbuttoning my clothes and forcefully did it to me.

I cried out in pain. That's it. I am no longer the Mio who "innocent and pure". I had belonged to Ikuto. However, I could not stand it any longer. "Itsuki, save me." I kept pleading for my one and only knight to save me and hold me in his arms. It only made Ikuto become angrier and more violent in his act. This series of beatings continued for a while and each time I still plead of Itsuki to save me.

-End of Mio's POV-

Both Mio and Itsuki stared blankly to the window and the ceiling of their room respectively while unintentionally saying in unison, "This is just the beginning of the sufferings."

**Hey guys! How was it? I'm sorry for the silly grammar mistakes. Please review! (:**


	7. What

**Hi guys! sorry for the late update! Chapter 7!**

-Itsuki's POV-

All the pain and the depression from my lost love and ruined friendship made me drift to darkness back then. I was plummeted to the depths of despair. It's been 6 months already since that incident and Suzumiya-san and Nagato-san tried to cheer me up by bringing me out to movies and shopping. They are really nice people and I grow to love them even Nagato-san. I began to trust her more and dismissed the fact she's an alien.

One night after I cam back from shopping with Suzumiya-san, I started coughing non-stop and all of the sudden, I started coughing out blood. I began to worry and went in the house to get a glass of water and wash my mouth. I even get a mop to clean the corridor to avoid any panic from my mother. I don't want her to worry about my health. She's worried enough for me when I was heart-broken. I can't afford to worry her anymore.

The next day, I went to the clinic and the doctor confirmed that I got lung cancer. "Since you did not smoke, you may be one of the passive smokers. I can't guarantee how long you can live since it's already at an irreversible stage. I could only prescribe some medicines to you to slow down the growth of the cancer cells ," the doctor told me. Apparently, the doctor is my childhood friend, Saya. I was indeed very depressed. My life had turn upside down. I feel that the whole world is crushing down on me. Millions of knives are stabbing through my heart. I just cupped my face with my hands as I feel my cheeks wet with tears.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

-Saya's POV-

He was shocked. I mean who wouldn't? The man who I admired for his strong will since young is now having fear written all over his face. He cupped his face with his hands as a woebegone expression had invaded his handsome features. "Itsuki, when you came in earlier, I noticed that your face looked horrible but was slightly better that this. You wanna tell me what happened? I'm willing to listen." I managed to comfort him. After he told me everything, he went back to the same position again and left me pitying him for all the misery inflicted upon him. I only can gave him a hug to comfort him. As I hug him, I felt tears dropped to my shoulder. I knew he was crying. I just stroke on his back telling him that it's all right when I know it isn't.

"Saya," I heard him mumbled under his hoarse voice, "There's only you and Mum left in my world now. I lost completely everything except both of you. I don't know what will happen to me if both of you weren't here for me. Mio, she…. I…." He suddenly stopped by his tears that can't stop flowing from just now. Since he came to the clinic by taxi, I managed to convince him to let me send him home. I was worried if he tried to do anything weird to himself. He made me promise him not to tell anyone about his illness. Well, I promised him as it was the only thing I can do for him now.

I dropped him at his house and went in with him to ensure that he won't run away and do weird stuff. I stayed at his house till he felt asleep that very afternoon. He still that handsome guy I befriended a long time ago. Even though, the urge of making him my boyfriend occurred, I shrugged off the idea as I want to be his best friend till the end.

I headed to the kitchen and cook him something to gain his strength and energy back as he might be hungry after going through hell when receiving that devastating news. After I done cooking, realizing that he was still sleeping, I left a note on the table, near the sofa that he was sleeping, and left the house.

-End of Saya's POV-

-Itsuki's POV-

I woke and saw a familiar ceiling. I remembered that I came home with Saya and shit, I fell asleep. I want to get up but my body felt heavy. So I gather all my strength and sat up. "Saya! Saya!" I called out to her. No answer. Then, I saw a note on the table. Apparently, it's from Saya.

_I cooked rice and carrot soup. Your favourite. Make sure to heat it up when you_

_want to eat ok. Get some rest too k. Don't think too much alright._

_-Saya :D_

Man, she kept helping me even though I didn't need it. Well, she has been this helpful since we were kids so I'm not that surprised when she helped me again this time.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

Itsuki just smirked when reading the note that Saya left for him. After that, he ruffled his hair and got up to eat. Saya went back home and took a nap.

A few hours…

"No Itsuki! Don't do that! Please don't! NOOOO!" Saya screamed and she wake up from her nightmare. she panted. Currently, she's breathing heavily.

-Saya's POV-

I don't feel right. Something seemed amiss. I know I shouldn't have left him. I must go to his house now. Wait. I think I better stay with him to take care of him. Besides, his mother, Saori obaa-san, is in Korea now. Now that no one is with him, I don't know what he would do to himself.

"Dad! Dad!" I rushed down the stairs, calling my father like a mad woman. My father turned his head and shouted, "What do you want until you call me like a mad woman?" I knew it he was going to say that.

"Dad, can I stay over Itsuki's house to watch over him? He got cancer and he's still depressed. I don't know what he will do so please." I begged my father.

"I allow you to take care of him but not in his house. Get him to come here. You think I allow you to stay in his house without his mother around? Even though he's your childhood friend and I known him for a long time, he's still a man, Saya. A bachelor, to be specific. He might do anything to you and that's the reason why I don't trust him and you 100% since you too are in love with him once." My father firmly states his objection.

I just stared at him in disbelief. I mean it's true that I love Itsuki but how could he say such thing about Itsuki! However, I didn't voice out what was in my mind. I don't want Itsuki to be blame and framed for something he would never have done. "OK." It was the only reply I gave him.

-End of Saya's POV-

The next day, Saya rushed to Itsuki's house. She knocked on the door and she got no answer. "Shit, am I too late?" she thought. She tried knocking. Finally, the door opened. Itsuki opened the door with only his pants on. He was completely shirtless! "Ah.. hey Itsuki!" Saya said. Now her face was totally red. Seeing her completely embarrassed, he scratched his head and apologised.

"Aah, sorry. I thought it was the postman. Please come in while I go get a shirt on." Itsuki apologised and beckon her to come in.

"Em, Itsuki, how about you come and stay in my house so that I can keep an eye and check on you so that you are alright. I mean-" I haven't finish my sentence when I felt a pat on my head followed by a laughter that I hadn't hear for quite some time.

"Hahaha! Don't worry. I won't do anything to myself. Haha. I did told you before that I still got you and Okaa-san with me so I'm not that lonely to do something like that," Itsuki said and continued laughing. Saya started cheering up after hearing that. "Well, if you insist, I could move in with you but I'm really alright to stay by myself. So I think I won't move in with you." Itsuki added.

Saya kept convincing him to stay with her and in the end, Itsuki gave in and agreed to stay in her house. Itsuki pack his stuff and left with Saya to her house. At her doorstep, Itsuki felt that someone was watching them so he made a quick turn to look around before going into Saya's house.

"Was I imagining things or is there really someone there?" He thought.

At Mio's place, things are far from better. Her husband, Kishitani Shuuichi, was a alcoholic and a workaholic as well. He always return home late and not to mention drunk. One day, when he was working and Mio was doing the laundry, she saw a kiss mark on Shuuichi's shirt. She smell the shirt and it smell of a woman's perfume. Mio was both frustrated and angry.

That night..

Shuuichi came home drunk again. "Shuuichi! You come back drunk again? And what's this? So you're going out with another woman huh? How dare you cheated on me!" Mio enraged and pointed to the shirt earlier.

"Huh? What woman? Are you nuts?" He argued back. The couple spend the night arguing. Shuuichi got fed up, he pulled Mio into the bedroom, strip her clothes and had sex with her. "There; what about you? You're no different! You kept calling Itsuki's name in your dream! You think I'm not fed up with you? Obviously I am!" He said in between his breath.

The next night, Shuuichi did the same thing to Mio but this time, he also beat Mio up. Each beating was like a knife stabbing her everwhere. Mio's pretty face that melt Itsuki's heart was now full of bruises that made her not even 1% beautiful anymore. "SEE IF THIS STILL ATTRACTS THAT BASTARD!" Shuuichi shouted and continues beating her up.

Mio could only suffer living with him. All these continued for a while. Mio was very very upset but she did not tell anyone, including Ritsu. Shuuichi only made his satisfactory needs and abandon her as his wife.

One day, Mio had enough with the torture. She went to seek help from Ritsu and she explained everything to Ritsu.

"That Shuuichi jerk is going to pay for this!" Ritsu voiced angrily.

* * *

**How was it? Quite short huh? Well, things will go more haywire in the next chapter! **

* * *

Next chapter preview:

Mio's colleague invites Mio to a concert perform by a certain someone Mio knows. She did not know who until the concert starts. P.S Next chapter will be brought forward to 2 years later.. see ya!


	8. Becoming one again

**Hello people! Before I start the story, Mio's husband is actually Kishitani Ikuto and not Shuuichi. I'm very sorry for the mistake. ): I also apologise for doing the chapter late as I am now working so I got little time to update! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Last chapter preview.._

"_That Ikuto jerk is going to pay!" Ritsu voiced angrily._

**Chapter 8! Here we go!**

-Ritsu's POV-

_Flashback…_

_Earlier on, the door bell rang. I answered the door and Mio came hugging and crying on me. I looked at her face. What the? What the heck happened to her face? I escorted her into the house and sat beside her. I calmed her down before asking about her bruised face. "Ikuto..he..he beat me up!" Mio cried. "What?" I shouted. I was super furious. I hugged her and vowed to get him to pay._

_-End of flashback-_

I told Mio then that I will take care of her and make sure she's into no harm. I called up my neighbours to help to look out for Mio when she's in the neighbourhood so that she won't get hurt by that jerk.

When I get back one evening, I saw Mio sitting at the balcony. She was totally lost in her own thoughts and was oblivious of my return. Then my gaze diverted to some papers on the table. One look at the word CONFIDENTIAL and I know it's the divorce papers. She's indeed doing the right thing.

I went up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She was startled. "Sorry for startling you." I apologized. She just took my hand and smile sweetly. I hugged her happily. That evening, Azusa, Yui, Mugi and Sawa-chan came and we had fun.

We were having so much fun when suddenly the door bell rang. I wonder who's that. I opened the door and saw my boyfriend, Kiryuu Zero.(from Vampire Knight because I love this random pairing. haha). I was surprised.

"Hey, why you didn't call me first?" I got angry. "Oi baka! I called umpteen times and no answer. I thought you wanted to meet me? To talk about some kind of "teaching-a-lesson" issue? I got really worried when you didn't answer!" he shouted back while wearing that forever cold but worrying face.

The other girls in my house looked at me; puzzled. I gave them a guilty smile and push Zero outside and I closed the door behind me so that they can't hear us. After that, I stepped Zero's foot in anger.

"Ow! What you do that for BAKA?" Zero voiced angrily. "They might hear us idiot! They know nothing yet!" I yelled back. "Oh ok. So what's the important thing?" Zero replied. "I will call you up later when they go out ok sweetheart." I managed to convince him. He just nodded and ruffled my hair. "See ya!" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then drove off.

-End of Ritsu's POV-

Meanwhile, back in the house, the confused girls continue having fun when Ritsu came back in. "What's up with your boyfriend, Ritsu?" Mio asked. "It-it's nothing!" Ristu hestitated. The girls take it as if nothing has happen and continue playing.

_Later that night.._

"Hello Zero. I have an important task for you so listen up. Get people to teach that Ikuto a lesson. You don't get involve alright? And make it swift!" Ritsu whispered firmly. She heard a sigh from Zero and an OK from him afterwards.

2 days later..

"Ritsu, mission accomplish! I think he won't be able to walk or speak for a while now. Haha!" Zero chuckled. "Thank you so much Zero! Come by to my house during dinner. I'm making something for you as a sign of my gratitude." Ritsu said gleefully. "With that jerk out of the way, Mio's gonna be safe forever." Ritsu thought and head to cook for Zero.

* * *

2 years later..

"Mio-san, you're free this Saturday?" Mio's colleague, Tachibana Rie, asked her. "Ermm, yeah I am, why?" Mio replied. "Oh I want you to join me and Sakura-san to go watch a live. I will give you the tickets on Saturday then." She said. "Oh ok then," Mio agreed. Before Mio could ask who was the singer, Rie went off. "Uh, I guess I will know who's the singer when I go and watch on Saturday." Mio sigh.

Saturday came quickly and now Mio is at the station, waiting for her colleagues. "Sorry for waiting. We have a hard time getting the cab here." Rie said. "It's ok. Come on, let's go!" Mio smiled happily. Upon arrival at the concert, there were already a lot of people even though it's an hour and a half before the show starts! At 7pm, the show is about to start.

-Mio's POV-

"Yo everyone! Are you ready?" I heard the announcer said. I found the voice very familiar but i couldn't get hold of the person. Wait, it couldn't be?.. It's as I thought. My doubt was cleared when the star of the night appeared with the song and the crowds roared. My heart skipped not only one beat but it somehow completely stopped beating at that moment. That light brown hair, that sexy voice, that made my heart race and the charming and innocent face were all too familiar! It was Itsuki!

These past two years, he successfully achieved an outstanding career! He sang a lot of songs now and my feelings for him grew even more now that I've got to see him now. Within an hour, i've forgotten my miserable past and rock to the beat. However, I felt jealous. A lot of fan girls were screaming "Itsuki-kun daisuki!" which reminds me if he have a girlfriend already or not. He must have one by now.

-End of Mio's POV-

-Itsuki's POV-

The lights , atmosphere and the crowds made me more pump up each time i get onto the next song. This isn't my first live but my heart us beating very fast. I wonder why. After singing multiple songs, sadly, my show came to an end.

I came out for the last time to see my fans and gave them my final speech for the night. "Everyone, I'm really delighted to see all all of you here today. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. The screams and cheers from the crowds kept getting louder. i just love it! "KYAAA!" went the crowds. " I don't why but my heart is beating very fast today; even at this moment right now. Maybe it's because of your continous support and love for me that drive my heart as crazy as I am today!" I continued. Those words spice up the night even more. And as expected, more louder 'kyaas' were heard. I felt really happy that night.

I bid farewell to my fans to end the night and went to get ready for the next part of the show- the autograph session. Let me give you an image of the session. Countless girls were anxiously lining up and waiting impatiently for their turn. Of course, there are guys. Well, there were some odd requests and comments I got from my fans. Some wanted me to sign on their favourite books while others bought a lot of papers. A few girls came up to me, asking me to sign on their entrance exams passes. The most strangest request for that evening is that a fan showed me a tatyoo of my name on her arm. At that moment, I felt kinda scared that maybe I might catch her attention too much.

The next girl on the queue wore a unique crystal bracelet. Instantly, I recognised the bracelet. As I look up to see the person's face, I smiled tearfully. It was Mio. Boy, am I glad to see again. She wanted to say something but I cut her off. "Mio, it's been a while right? I'm really glad to see you're alright. If you want to talk to me, I hope you wouldn't mind to wait until I finish this so we can talk,k?" I said to her. I could no longer use the usual loving and sweet words anymore as she belongs to someone else already so I used a friendly tone instead. she got my autograph and walked away with tears in her eyes. "What the.." I thought.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

-Mio's POV-

Why did he say that with that kind of tone? Didn't he always love me? Why he didn't bother to take me back? He couldn't have attended my marriage so why? I tried to calm down and gather my thoughts for a while. I could still get him to be his girlfriend if I tell him that I'm divorce. Yeah, that's it.

-End of Mio's POV-

After waiting foir several minutes, Itsuki finally came to Mio, who was waiting for him instead of running away. "Mio, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings just now and make you cry..."Itsuki haven't finished his sentence when Mio interrupt him. "Don't be sorry for that Itsuki. Be sorry forsomething more worse than that! I won't forgive you for letting another man steal my body away when my heart still belongs to you!" Mio cried. Itsuki's eyes widened. In a flash, Itsuki hugged Mio to quiet her up an drelax. instead, she became more reluctant to be hugged."Let me go!" Mio cried."No! I won't ever let go of you ever again. I'm scared that if Ilet you go again this time, I will be back in the world of total darkness and loneliness!" Itsuki voiced out his pain.

Those whole lines is enough for Itsuki to capture Mio's heart again. He give Mio a kiss full of passion and love that he did not shower on Mio for 2 years." I love you, Mio." Itsuki smirked. "I love you too." Mio replied. After that, Itsuki gave Mio an Eskimo kiss. Itsuki offered ameal togetherwhich Mio gladly accept. As they were waiting, they look into each other eyesdeeply, lockingtheir gaze on each other. On the way here, Mio told Itsuki everything and got Itsuki furious about Ikuto. However, Mio manage to cool him down.

Back at the restaurant, the two love birds were lost in their own small world. "Mio, seriously, I really miss you so much! I totally regret that I didn't take you back. I was in darkness without you. My life without you, is like a lonely stream these past 2 years. And I said, I won't let you go anymore!" Itsuki confessed. He is still as sweet as before.

All the tears in his eyes just now was all it takes to prove that his words are true. After dinner, they walk down the park near to a river. Both of them walked hand in hand. Then suddenly, Itsuki stopped.

-Itsuki's POV-

I stopped in my tracks. Mio looked at me with pure curiosity. "What wrong, Itsuki?" she asked. Ah..the way she called my name is enough to drive me nuts! I gave a quick smile and kneel on one knee. i can definitely tell that she was totally puzzled. "Mio, i didn't get a chance to even finish my proposal on that day. I will now continue it." I said as I look up at her face. By now, she was blushing hard. "Akiyama Mio, I'm sorry for not snatching you back for the past two years. Will you accept my apology and marry me?" I proposed.

Tears started flowing out from my eyes as I finish my proposal. And as soon as I finish it, Mio burst into tears and hug me. "Of course I will, idiot! She cried. Both of us released each other grasp and I immediately gave her my signature kiss. I can no longer care about my manners. I need her. With this kiss, both of us is getting addictive to each other.

The rest of the days were heaven to us. Every now and then, we were by each other side. I pick her up from home and work and we would have dinner together. As each day pass, we both yearned for each other even more.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

* * *

**How was it? I apologize again for the late entry and any grammar mistakes if I made some. Please review! Thanks!**


	9. She meets his friend

**Hi people! I'm back! Well This chapter is gonna be quite long so enjoy!:D**

* * *

Chapter 9 : She meets his friend

As things are about to get better, Itsuki got struck by lung cancer again. It was never cured but the medicines he's consuming slowed down the growth of the cancer cells. Itsuki thought that nothing good can be by their side anymore. As he recalls Mio's dear face, he quickly shook that negative thought and look forward to something more pleasant like his whole life with the girl he loves so much. Beside after what happened to them in these past 2 years, both of them had only each other left especially for Itsuki, who lost his mother a week before his concert. He knew Mio could not stand the pain to see himself in this petty state so he decided not to tell her about it and go ahead with their lives.

The following week, Itsuki met up with Saya to check on his condition. "You're still stable for now. The cancer cells will be more active so I want you to keep eating those pills alright? By the way, have you told her yet?" Saya asked him. Itsuki's face changed and then he dropped his head. "I can't do it. She don't deserve to know the truth. Maybe I should just ignore it and don't tell her." Itsuki replied. By this time, it's obvious that he's panicking and worrying about how Mio is going to react. "Hey hey Itsuki, relax. Just calm down and get your head right okay? Saya persuaded him.

Even with his current condition, he was still stubborn and continue carrying on his promise to Mio to marry her. He knows that Saya is trying to make him see reason that Mio should be told about his condition. He also know that Saya would be there to give him advice and sometimes courage to pursue his promise to Mio.

On Christmas, Mio and Itsuki went out for dinner to celebrate Christmas together. When they were eating, Mio popped an intriguing question for Itsuki. "Hey Itsuki, while we were separated, did you-umm have a girlfriend?" Mio was blushing slightly now. Itsuki's eyes widened at the sudden question. He then gave a chuckle and replied, "No, no, haha, obviously not…" he laughed while waving his hands. Then, he stopped and spoke in a relatively low and sexy voice. "Why? You're curious? Or should I say, jealous?" He joked. He smirked at first then burst out laughing. Mio blush furiously at Itsuki's flirtatious and charming face and pinch him at the arm. After a while, she laugh together with him.

-Itsuki's POV-

It's finally Christmas huh? I said while looking out of the restaurant window. Mio follow suit. I then turned to smile at the beautiful angel right in front of me. Boy, was I really lucky to get her back to my side. Only God would know what would happen to me if she's not by my side now. For the past two years, I did not celebrate Christmas with her. I really felt really lonely. At present, she's now the laugh of my life. I seriously wanted to laugh just by thinking of her curiosity about me having a girlfriend. I chuckled a bit.

"Itsuki! Stop it already! It's not funny!" she screamed. I quickly stopped laughing. "You know what , Mio? Being with you like this is already more than enough for me to be happy." I replied. She then smiled back and grab my hand tightly. The radiant of her face was warmth to me during this cold festive season.

When I went to pick her up earlier on, she was so beautiful that one look at her could make me melt at the spot. She made keeping fall for her even more. At this rate, I was totally mad for her that even a super big booby woman that would make any man drool over, would lose to this beautiful angel in front of me. She was walking up to me while I continue to admire her beauty. I recovered from my thoughts and slowly walk towards her. I greeted her with a kiss and held her dearly. "Mio, you look beautiful." I praised her and as usual she blushed. I chuckled and opened the door of the car for her. She didn't know that she had turned me into a mad beast yearning for her and only her.

Back to the present, I was having dessert with her when I told her something important. P.S. Obviously, I want to spend more time with so we went from course to course. "Mio, what I'm about to say is something concerning some part of my life that you don't know but which I want you to know. after this,I hope you won't see me as a totally freak alright? Actually, I am an esper. I was chose to watch over Suzumiya-san so that closed space won't form." I stopped. I looked at her face and I clearly knew that she was 100% lost. Well, I couldn't blame her now, can I? After talking about the Agency, the Shinjin and closed space, I continued, "So, when sometimes you ask me about the scratches on my hand, it was due to the now, I'm handling some other people like Suzumiya-san. But you don't have to worry. They let me stop after I get married. But I hope you would understand that if they would need any help from me due to serious trouble, I have to help them, k? Don't worry k, I will be protected by your love. That would be my barrier." After a long speech, Mio grabbed my hand really tight and smiled. Without talking, I knew she understood me.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

Itsuki led Mio out the door and both started to walk along the park full of bright and colourful lights. "It's really pretty!" Mio exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Itsuki's hand. They were walking along the path where many couples were flirting and kissing which makes Mio blush. Itsuki chuckled away. Then, at 8.05pm sharp, it started snowing. Couples there stopped kissing and went "woah" and were mesmerized by the beautiful scenery. Both Itsuki and Mio's faces lit up with bliss. Itsuki then turned his attention to Mio, whose face is like an innocent child who saw a beautiful world for the first time. She was extremely happy and to Itsuki, she was very cute at the moment. His little heart gave out a kyaa before he looked out and enjoying the sight of the pouring snow. He then hold out to Mio's shoulders and Mio turned to face him. "Hmph, now she's in the right position." Itsuki speak in his heart. He then smirked and landed a sweet and passionate kiss on her. Just before Mio kiss him back, he suddenly broke the kiss. He brushed his lips along her lips and sweetly murmured "Merry Christmas Mio." Right now, they are so close to one another that their noses touched each others' and they could breathe through each others' breath. Itsuki cupped Mio's cheek with his gentle hands and closed the awfully small gap between them.

The long abd passionate kiss ended with a warm embrace. "This is the best Christmas I ever had Itsuki!" Mio said. "I know that."Itsuki replied giving a bright smile. He himself also feels that this was his best Christmas ever because not only it was a white Christmas,(p. this story, Itsuki never saw a white Christmas;not even as a child.) but also he was able to spend it with the love of his life, his girl, his angel, his everything, his Mio. As they were walking past a Christmas tree, Itsuki stopped and nudged Mio to follow him to the Christmas tree. "Hey Mio, let's write our names on this candle and then we could lit out and put our names there!" Itsuki said joyfully. Mio agreed.

Just after Itsuki put the candle written, "Itsuki Mio" on a shelf of the Christmas tree, there was a voice calling out to Itsuki. "Hey Itsuki! Oi!" Both Itsuki and Mio turned. Itsuki saw Saya running towards them waving. "Yah! Merry Christmas! Is this her? She looks much more prettier than in the photo!" Saya exclaimed without giving Itsuki a chance to wish her back. Mio looked confused and started blushing. "Wait,who's this girl? I didn't see this woman before. Itsuki also didn't talked about this woman could may be his ex-girlfriend... Quite sporty and lively like that Suzumiya girl..." Mio spoke in her haert.

"Hi there! I'm Kirishma Saya! Nice to meet you! I'm Itsuki's childhood friend so don't get jealous of me neh!" Saya said as she stretched out her hand. Mio blushed as Saya had read her mind and shook hands with Saya. "You know, Itsuki talked a lot about you! And you looked much sexier and prettier up front! Hehe!" Saya smiled gleefully. "Thank goodness she's just a friend!" Miosaid in her heart and let out an invicible sigh of relief. Well you guys go ahead on your date! I got to go off now 'cause I've got some things to settle. Have Fun! Merry Christmas! BYE!" Saya yelled as she run off.

As both Itsuki and Mio watches Saya run off, Itsuki thinks that maybe having cancer was not going to end his life anymore. In fact, he's more willing to spend his life with Mio now that things are smoothly going well. Itsuki grab Mio's hand and looked at her in the eyes, expressing his undying love for her at the same time. Mio met those charming and protective eyes and she knew she definitely found a good no, perfect man for her life. Itsuki pulled her and exclaimed joyfully, " let's go and enjoy the rest of Christmas together!"

That concludes the pairing's love story during Christmas!

* * *

**Well how u like it? ^_^**

**Today's story have no bad news! All doing fine!**

* * *

**Next chapter preview!*sneeks***

_Chapter 10 : Marriage preparation gone wrong_

_I__tsuki and Mio went in search for wedding costumes, rings and accessories! _

_Yes they are getting married!_

_Wait, what's with the "gone wrong"?_

* * *

**YEAH! ITSUKI AND MIO ARE GETTING MARRIED!**

**tILL Next time! sorry for my grammar mistakes! Bye!**


	10. Marriage preparation gone wrong

**Hi im back! have fun reading! yay itsuki and mio going to get married! ahahaha enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Marriage preparation went wrong

It's been 2 months since the couple celebrated their first Christmas together. These 2 months were full of emotions such as angst, anger, despair, happiness, frustration and of course, even more love. These 2 months, a lot of tears were shed and of which, all were tears of joy. Yup, Itsuki has gotten Ren's permission to marry Mio. Finally, Itsuki can claim Mio as his. Ren told them that both of them should get married fast before one of them changes his/her mind so he set their wedding date on Lovers' Day, Valentines' Day- yes February the 14th! Now, how romantic is that! That will definitely be a day to remember! Now is the 1st of February and they are already busy choosing their wedding gown.

As Itsuki watches Mio turned around together with the wedding gown, his heart suddenly stopped beating. This woman will be his bride when the 14th of the month comes! She was marvelous! She was dazzling! She was so sexy! Just imagine Mio in a wedding gown, people! Hot and pretty, isn't she? It goes the same for Itsuki. The angelic being in front of him was just enough to make him forget entirely about his cancer. Now, he's seriously pumped up to get married!

Indeed, with itsuki wearing a wedding suit that made him look more charming and princely, even the designer was blushing! "Wow! I'm envious of the two of you! The two of you are a picture perfect couple that should be fated to be together! AND YOU ARE! CONGRATULATIONS THE BOTH OF YOU!" The designer congratulated them with enthusiasm. Mio blushed at the comment and Itsuki bowed in gratitude. He just knew it that the best day of his life is coming but what he doesn't know that on this day(present day) itself will be his last day he's gonna be smiling. After agreeing to take the wonderful and matching costumes, they then went to get the colours to decorate the wedding stage. Itsuki insisted to have 2 colours, each of them choose a colour. Itsuki chose purple but Mio has a hard time choosing. As Mio was deciding on a colour, Itsuki coughed and then excuse himself to the gents. Mio, who was not suspecting anything, continue deciding the colour.

_~Back at the toilet~_

-Itsuki's POV-

I coughed and coughed and could not stop coughing. I could hardly breathe. I thought this was it. My cancer had got me already! I am dying! Mio's face suddenly flashed across my mind and I managed to get rid of the negative thoughts. I've gain control of myself again. Each time I coughed just now, blood came rusing out of my mouth. I got up and looked in the mirror. There, was a bloody me in the mirror. One look at it makes me wanting to take back the idea of spending my now numbered days with Mio. I am going to die soon. Which means- Mio's gonna be a young widow. She can't afford to be one. She got a long life ahead but she gonna be widow if she marries me! I can't possibly make her suffer can I? I REALLY CAN'T BE SELFISH! _"If you love her Itsuki, leave her. Its for her own good. YOU WILL BE A BIG BURDEN FOR HER TO HANDLE!"_ My reflection told me. He's right. I can't afford to be a burden to her and the best way for to do it is to break with... I cried. No! I can't give up! I can't live without her! Ya there are people out there who survived cancer. I can be in that lot of people right? Wait, she's waiting for me now! Shit! I cleaned up the tears and blood on my face and rushed out of the toilet and to Mio's side, pretending nothing happened. I can't let her worry, can I? Along the way, I may look like I'm smiling and laughing away with Mio, however, deep down, I'm stuck in choosing the 2 paths in front of me. One leads to my happiness and the other leads to a desired future where I will not be marrying Mio. Which one should I choose? Sigh...

The next day after work, I went to see the doctor and not Saya. I wasn't feeling well after what happen yesterday and I don't want to worry Saya. I was right. I am dying! The doctor told me that I have only 2 months max to live;given my condition. As I walked home, i was as confused as yesterday. No, much more confused! I know I should seek advise from Saya however, my mind told me the exact opposite thing to do. As a result, I dreaded to call her. In the end, I did.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

_A week later..._

__"Mio, I'm sorry but I'm gonna marry Saya instead." Itsuki said in a hoarse voice and kissed Saya passionately in front of Mio.

* * *

_Next week preview:_

_"Mio, I love her and not you. She was the girlfriend that keep me going after you marry. Sorry."_

* * *

**NOOOOOOO! What the heck are you doing Itsuki? Well it's bad now... hope you all enjoy! Please review!**


	11. Failure

**Hi im back! I must warn you all that this chapter is gonna be super duper emo...*weeps while typing***

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Failure_  
**

"Mio, I'm really sorry but I really love Saya all this while.. I admit that it was entirely my fault that I am dating while I'm still in love with Saya. It's not that I want to play with you but I can't part with either you or Saya cause she has been by my side the entire time after you got married," Itsuki said in a hoarse voice. Its obvious that he was trembling at the thought that he was doing this, something that he's gonna regret. No, he's already regretting. However, his face show no signs of regret. He manage to put a calm front. Unfortunately, when he saw tears starting to fall of Mio's eyes, only he himself can feel his heart shatter into millions-no countless of pieces. The pieces were too small that no one, not even him, can fixed it. To avoid all that feelings to pour out and get over him, he bravely and quickly gave a kiss to Saya** RIGHT IN FRONT OF MIO**! To Mio, it seem like a passionate kiss but only Saya knew that he greatly trembling as she recalls the events that took place that day...

_Flashback..._

_"RING RING" Saya's phone rang. "Hi Itsuki, is there anythin-" Saya said but was immediately interrupted by Itsuki speaking. _"_I'm coming to your house now. I've got something to tell you." He said monotonously and quickly hang up. Saya senses that there was something but soon dismissed the thought and tried to keep calm. A few minutes later, Itsuki arrived. "Saya, I want you to marry me. This is because I need you by my side whenever I really need you. I know this might sound selfish but I want you to take care of me now that I'm…." he paused. "on the verge of dying." He continued while tears starts to appear at the edge of his eyes. _

_Saya's eyes widened and commented something which she shouldn't, "Wait, the marriage is fake isn't it? It's about Mio right?" Bull's eye. As soon she finishes her sentence, Itsuki broke into tears. While crying, he looked up to Saya and said, "So can you help break Mio's heart together with me? She doesn't deserve a dying person like me, and I don't want to be hurt when I'm gone, so it's for the best if I hurt her and make sure she forgets me. I have no choice…" Itsuki then continued crying._

-End of flashback-

As they break apart from their kiss, both of them face towards Mio and saw Mio crying badly. The sight of Mio crying directly pierced Itsuki's heart even more. He hated this.

He wanted to go there and hug her and tell her the whole truth but he let it go. "Sorry Mio, I think it's best we break up. I don't want to hurt you any further now that you know the real me. Take care ok." Itsuki said. As he was about to turn from Mio, Mio screamed, "Take care?! ITSUKI, YOU JERK!" and then ran off; leaving Itsuki standing motionlessly and with tears flowing out of his eyes. He broke down then and there. When he was walking home, he felt like a drunk person; unable to walk properly.

**Author's Note: Itsuki already got his own home after he reunited with Mio. He no longer stay with Saya.**

He then collapsed as soon as he opened the door. He was then sent to hospital. He was found by his neighbour who call the ambulance when she saw Itsuki laying down outside his doorway. He woke up and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He then saw Saya at his side, crying when she saw him wake up. The doctor suggested to Saya and Itsuki to let Itsuki stay for a night. An hour after Saya left, he got an emergency call from the 'Agency'. "Closed space is in deep chaos and we need more manpower! A lot of our people are dying Itsuki!" Arakawa said. Upon hearing the problem, Itsuki zoomed out of the hospital to help his colleagues who are in danger.

"Sorry I'm late." Itsuki told the chief. "It's ok. Thanks for coming. Let's get moving." The chief replied. Itsuki nodded and started fighting the Celestials. He never got hit by the Celestials so he has no worries of getting injured. Itsuki then recalled his conversation with Mio about his 'side job'. "What I'm fighting in closed space are called Celestials… Don't worry, I will be protected by our love…" After he remembered this conversation, he remembered Mio's beautiful smiling face. "tsuki, watch ou-" was what he heard and then he got hit by the Celestials and crashed into a nearby building. He was still conscious and winced in pain. He still can get up.

He is one of the most powerful fighters in the Agency. He got hit because he got distracted. He got up and flew towards the Celestials again. However, he gets more and more injured. It was obvious that he was awfully distracted and disturbed from his break up with Mio. Each blow he received was enough to kill a human. Imagine him getting 10 huge blows from the Celestials every time he wants to attack. This time, it seems like the Celestials are having minds of their own and now are fighting like how humans fight. One Celestial has been fighting Itsuki ever since. It was the one responsible for all the damaging blow that Itsuki took.

This time, after punching Itsuki to the ground, it stomps on Itsuki many times; just like a kid who keep pestering the parent to get him something. All the Agency members saw the terrible and disturbing incident. Itsuki, who's now on the ground, had to only pray that he does not die because he is now powerless to the big gigantic monster. One of the members quickly flew there to get Itsuki out of the there. After that, he put Itsuki down on the rooftop of one of the buildings there and begin to study his condition. Itsuki has too many wounds to even describe anything. That guy then quickly brought Itsuki to the hospital to get him treated.

-Itsuki's POV-

When i woke up, my sight was very blurry. I didn't know where I was. The last thing I remembered is that I was fighting with the Celestials. I could hear people shouting. "Why the heck do you let him FIGHT?!" I heard a voice shouting. Who the hell was that? I wanted to get up but I couldn't. The pain I felt was unbearable. I also realized that I was wearing the oxygen mask. My view was now getting clearly. Apparently, Saya was the one who was shouting earlier. In my ward, there was Suzumiya-san, Saya and Nagato-san and Arakawa-san. Wait, Arakawa-san? I use my uninjured right arm to open my mask and called out to them.

"Arakawa-san, how's the rest?" I asked. "They're ok… but can I ask? Why did you let yourself get hit? Why didn't you concentrate on fighting like you used to?" Arakawa-san asked. I was shocked. He knew I wasn't myself back then? Then Mio's face flashed through my mind. I can't help but let my tears flow out. Shit! I can't help it at all! "WHY? WHY? WHY?! Mio…" and I cried then and there. As I cried, I felt a hand stroking. But it doesn't help. Instead, it made me cry further.

The hand was soft; soft as Mio's hands. Mio. Mio. Why must I be separated from you? "Yah it's because of this stupid illness! YES! IT'S BECAUSE THIS WEAK ME! I CAN'T LOVE MIO BECAUSE I'M WEAK!" I shouted and began hurting my right arm on the side of the bed. Blood came out. I don't care. This doesn't hurt. It hurts to be away from Mio. _"Itsuki,"_ my inner conscience called out to me. _"It's because of your illness that you can't be with Mio right now. Remember, Mio doesn't deserve someone as pathetic and weak and a dying person like you…"_ it continues.

The last thing I remembered was that I went berserk and crazy and everyone was holding me to help me calm down. After that, like my mind, my vision suddenly went blank.

I remembered that all this happen a lot of times during my stay in the hospital. After I came through, doctors always sedate me to keep me from going berserk, so they put me to sleep instead. However, they are wrong. There's no way that they can keep me away from getting Mio back to me. Wait, no, I'm not suppose to be with her… ARRGHHH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

-End of Itsuki's POV-

**Author's note: At this state, Itsuki is already half crazy. His mind is so depressed that's why he has 2 thoughts at the same time… he now can't decide what is right for him.**

The doctor told Saya that right now Itsuki can't go through chemotherapy with his current state of mind and wounds. "Once he's recovered, we will start chemotherapy immediately. His condition now has entered the danger zone. So I seek your help in helping him recover mentally first." The doctor said. Saya just nodded. Haruhi was there too. Both the girls saw how terrible he has become. The next thing they saw is that Itsuki hitting himself again. Saya rushed to his side and Haruhi just stood there watching his ex-lover suffer.

-Haruhi's POV-

Oh my god. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Koizumi-kun is suffering because he lost his lover. Suddenly, I recall the times when both of us were dating and then the memories of me dumping were playing in my head right now. I can't imagine how heartbroken he must be when I dump him. Warm tears ran down my cheeks. Now that I think about it, he must have it hard breaking up with me and moving on like nothing has happened. After I broke up with him, even though he's still able to study and ace in his studies, he did not even come back to the SOS Brigade even once.

Now when I see him like this, I feel guilty leaving him like that the other time. I came into his room. "Hey Koizumi-kun, why don't you just tell her the truth? If you can't tell her the truth by saying, you can just write her a letter can you?" I blurted out. I should have just shut my mouth. After I said that, he went crazy again. I ran up to him and help Saya-chan to stop him. I cried at the same time because I hate to see him like this.

-End of Haruhi's POV-

The next day, after Itsuki woke up from his afternoon nap, he suddenly remember what Haruhi said about him telling Mio the truth. Besides, he got an odd dream of someone he does not know of, telling him to not make Mio suffer any further. The guy in his dream also tell him that Mio will understand if he tell her about his condition and that if he doesn't tell her his condition, he will regret it later. So he called Saya to get him some paper with designs on it and a pen for her. However, he didn't tell her why he need it.

He was writing the letter with his only free hand-his right hand. As he was writing, Yuki went in. She saw what he was doing and as we all know her, she didn't bother asking him what he was writing. "Oh Nagato-san, how nice to see you." Itsuki greeted as he saw her came in. "Suzumiya Haruhi ask me to watch you on her behalf." She replied in her usual tone. Itsuki gave a small "oh" and continue writing. When he was done, he face Yuki with a serious look.

"Nagato-san can you do me a favour? Can you help me deliver this letter to Mio please? Try to persuade to read this letter no matter what. Please help me." Itsuki pleaded. "Okay." Yuki replied. With that, Itsuki thank her repeatedly ad prayed that Mio would read that letter…

* * *

**Hi! really really soorry for the late update...**

**Here's next chapter preview.**

_Last chapter: I will always love you Mio_**  
**

_I love you Mio. I'm sorry for lying to you. I don't want to see that beautiful smile to be gone from you face. However, I have hurt you in the end._

_As Mio saw Itsuki, she ran towards him while crying..._

* * *

**WAAAAAH! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!**

**IM SO SAAAAAADDDD!**

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERRORS...**

**WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW...**

**GOT TO GO TO WORK NOW! :)**


	12. I will always love you Mio

**Now ,my dear friends.. the last chapter is here... it's kinda short so i'm sorry about that...**

* * *

-I will always love you Mio-

-Mio's POV-

The smaller girl in front of me gave me a letter that was addressed to me. It's says, _'To my beloved Mio' _I bet it's his wedding invitation. I quickly pushed it back to Nagato-san. "You think I'm gonna accept this letter?! Tell him that!" I shouted. However, Nagato-san handed over the letter to me once again. "I understand how you feel right now. I know you hate Koizumi Itsuki right now. It's not what you think it is. If I were you, I will take it and read it first and make decisions later." She said in a monotonous voice with that poker face. What's with her anyways? I took the letter from her and started reading.

_Dearest Mio,_

_How are you? I really missed you so much. I also wanted to see you right now if I could. _

_First of all, I want to apologize for my recent behaviour that had caused you so much grief, disappointment and heartache. _

Missed me? If I could? What nonsense! Now you want to apologize for hurting me, YOU JERK? Yeah right! YOU CAN JUST DIE IDIOT! I thought angrily. However, the next few lines make me regret what I just thought about him.

_Mio, actually I'm suffering from cancer. I'm at the 3rd stage already which was why I broke up with you. I know it's selfish of me to do this when we have already agreed that we will tell each other everything and that we will go through all problems together, but I just had to._

Whaaa…? Cancer? You got to be kidding me Itsuki! I continue reading the rest of the letter and I was really angry at myself for not realizing his problem- my lover's PROBLEM. He loved me all along and always knew that I had a problem when I had one. But when he have cancer, when he's in trouble, I didn't know! Then I recalled something. He's often coughing and had trouble breathing sometimes. But when he said there's was nothing wrong, I just listened to him and never cared after that. What kind of lover am I? I have to go by his side now! I hailed a taxi and told the driver to speed up.

_Don't worry. The doctor told me that I will be starting chemotherapy next week. I just don't want you to worry especially when I saw your happy face during the time we were choosing the wedding clothes. I simply can't destroy that happiness._

That part made me remembered why he was kind of late when he was in the toilet. It's because he…! ARRGGH! Seriously, I'm such a bad fiancée. I cried as I remembered the next part of his letter.

_Please, I beg you; don't blame yourself for not knowing my illness. I didn't tell you so of course, you wouldn't know. Like I say, I don't want to break your heart. I don't know if you would come after reading this but please promise me something. I want you to promise me that you will find a good and deserving man that could take care of you in my place. I want you to be happy because your happiness is also my happiness. That is enough for me._

Meanwhile, back at Itsuki's ward, Itsuki's heartbeat is gradually getting slower. He was still awake and was fully aware of his slow heartbeat. Despite this, he was unusually calm. He then was lost in deep thoughts as he remembers some of the words in his letter to Mio.

_To be honest, I don't have the slightest idea why I'm feeling down at the moment. Maybe it's because I miss you Mio. Lately, I've been thinking. I want you to be happy but at the same time I want to be happy with you by my side. I don't know why I'm like this. I have become dependent to you and your love. It's like an addiction. Mio, I really want to see you now… Maybe for the last time before you go and find your perfect Mr. Right who can really protect you… I miss you darling…_

Back to the present…

The 2 girls by his side was not calm at all. Haruhi dashed out of his ward to get a doctor while Saya went to get the oxygen mask by his bedside. When the doctors and nurses came rushing into his room, Itsuki seems slightly confused as to why they are rushing in. Itsuki knew that his heartbeat was slow but he wasn't sure why it brought chaos to the room. However, he was too tired to react.

-Itsuki's POV-

I was recalling the words of my letter and some wonderful memories of Mio and me when suddenly Suzumiya-san dashed out of the room and Saya started panicking. The next thing I knew, doctors and nurses came rushing in here as if there was a sale of extremely cheap clothes. I wanted to ask. Well, never mind. I will just shut my eyes for awhile… "Itsuki, don't go yet." I heard Saya said. What? Go? Go where? What nonsense is she spouting? Suddenly I felt really tired; as if I had run a 10km marathon. Why am I tired? Why?

I heard the doctors said that my heartbeat was extremely low. Ah, so that was it. My slow heartbeat was the reason why I felt very tired. i know my heartbeat was slow but does it got to do with my tiredness? Oh well never mind then. They put the oxygen mask on me and it kinda not work on me. I was slowly losing consciousness. Shit.. what happened to me? My eyesight was a little blurry. It was then when I saw an angel ran into my ward. My vision suddenly gone back to normal as i see her. That angel had long straight hair, a beautiful face, wore a purple blouse with the word 'rhythm' and red pants. She was running towards me calling out my name. That alone made me tear up and made my heart race once again. It was Mio. However, I don't have the energy left now to call out to her.

-End of Itsuki's POV-

Mio came rushing in at the last minute only to see Itsuki in such a horrible state- blood, wounds and the sound of a heart beating slowly. In an instant, she knew he was dying. The man, who she loves and who had brought her out of the darkness, was dying. She then ran towards Itsuki and then look him in the eyes. She was then lost deep in those eyes. Both of them were staring at each other now. Those warm and protective eyes had stolen her heart the very first time they met. Lots of memories, both good and bad raced through their minds together.

Itsuki then took out the oxygen mask. Without saying anything, both Itsuki and Mio were locked in a passionate kiss. It's as if they knew what each other wants, without even saying it. The stare would have replaced the conversation about wanting each other and loving each other. Itsuki gathered all his energy to gave Mio his final kiss and hug to her. It was sweet, so sweet that the doctors don't even want to disturb them.

The kiss was warm but it didn't last long. Mio realizes that his grasp around her loosen up and slowly, Itsuki's hand falls to his side. Itsuki breathe his last breath in the kiss and broke apart the kiss. Mio saw that Itsuki's warm and protective eyes were closed and never to be opened anymore. She knew that he was no longer there. Itsuki is dead. The girls cried, calling out to Itsuki, begging him to wake up. "ITSUKI! DON'T GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!" Mio wailed loudly as she recalled the final few sentences of Itsuki's letter which was Itsuki's actual last words for her.

_Hey Mio, let me tell you something. I don't know why but I was crying when I wrote this letter. I think it's because our love is too strong for me to even break it. I love you Mio, I really do. Thank you for bringing me out of the darkness with all the happiness and your love. I know it's hard for both of us to say goodbye but when I'm gone, please find someone who will protect you… I'm crying right now because I will really miss you dear… I may not be around anymore to be here for you but I will protect you from afar wherever I may be. However, I want you to know that I had always and will always love you my dear. I love you Mio._

_Love,_

_Koizumi Itsuki_

**FIN**

* * *

**It has ended! **

**I don't want it to end! Hahaha!**

**Firstly i would like to thank all the readers who read this and my fans, MasterSprintersan and kawaiinekochan16...**

**thanks to all readers for all the supports and reviews. i treasure them all and continue to be a better writer...**

**my sis also has helped me to so thanks!**

**see you guys next time! bye!**

**ITSUKI X MIO ! 3 3 3**


	13. He returns

**Hi guys.. I know that the story has ended in a drastically sad one but I still want to make the love between Itsuki and Mio still alive and strong. This takes place 5 years after Itsuki passed away. And trust me, in this story, the love comes back. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Mio's POV-

"Mama, where are we going?" the cute and adorable little beside me asked me. Yes, I'm happily married to a man whom I deserve to be married to and so far, we both made each other happy. Just like what that man made me promise him to do. _That beloved man._ That girl was my 4-year old daughter. I gripped her tightly and gave her the usual smile. "Mama is going to see Mama's friend. Mama hasn't see her for a long time. When we reach there, greet her properly ok? Call her Hirasawa- obachan ok."

I drove to McDonalds where the HTT members agreed to meet Yui after she came back from work at Australia. I have been in touch with the rest who have persuaded me to get back to my own life after my entire heart was thrashed and broken by a man who dared to call himself my lover. The rest of the girls were also married and have kids of their own and they too brought them as we met at the McDonalds. Suki has made them her best friends already. Just like her mother.

When I arrived, Yui was already there. "Ah, Mio-chan! Kawaii! Your daughter? It's been a long time since I see you. Are you fine?" You said and we hugged each other. "Boy, I sure miss you Yui. Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. We ordered our food and as usual, the kids were playing around. Well, now all the girls have grown up and have really proper table manners. Totally, different from last time. Probably, because of marriage uh? After we ate, we decided to hang out at a nearby park where there's a playground. "Mama, can we go play at the playground there?" My daughter asked me as she pointed at a nearby playground. I nodded and they rush to the playground. Little, did I found that, I shouldn't have said yes.

-End of Mio's POV-

As the girls were chatting, Mio, eyes caught sight of a familiar man. Brown chestnut coloured hair. She couldn't believe her eyes. She blink her eyes and the figure was gone. She thought she suddenly saw that man. But she know he was dead. After he died, she was too upset to even visit his grave once after the funeral. However, she never stop praying for him.

After 3 hours chit-chatting about their personal life to other people personal lives (gossips), the girls started call their children but as soon as the children came back, their face are pale and white as sheet. "What's wrong?" Ritsu asked. All of them kept quiet. Ritsu repeated her question but this time she sound more srious. All of them then cried together. Mugi's son, Mike cried, "Suki-chan is gone!" The girls were shocked. Mio then panic big time. After 3 hours frantically finding Suki, Suki ran towards them and want to hug Mio. "Mama!" Suki cried. "Oh my little daughter! Where have you been? Oh my god, thank god that you're alright. As Suki was hugged continuously, she recalls the tragedy that occur to her the past 3 hours.

-Suki's POV-

As I was playing with the others kids, I saw a beautiful Barbie doll near the road. I went to get it. Then as I took it, someone pushed me from the back and fall to the road. Then, there was a car coming near me. I closed my eyes in fear. I was scared. "Mama, help me." I screamed. Then I heard a crash sound. The car crashed to the side of the pavement and not hit me. Instead, there's a man who saved me. That man has brown chestnut coloured hair and is about Mama's age.

-End of Suki's POV-

"Are you ok?" asked the man. Suki just nodded. The man carried her bridal style and brought her to the other side of the park. Further away from where Mio is. As the man looked into Suki's eyes, his heart ached. She resembles a lot like the woman he loves. Well, he knows she's still alive. Then she started crying. He panic but gentlemanly as he was, he took out his handkerchief and carefully wipe the tears from her angelic face. "How do your Mama look like?" The man asked. "She is very pretty." She replied. "Well, obviously she must very pretty to have a beautiful and adorable daughter like her," he thought.

Her face was what strike something in him. He smiled. "What's your mother's name?" he asked again. "Mama." She replied and he chuckled. That laughter was the sexiest laughter his girlfriend have ever heard and was one reasons why she like him. "Ok, I now will find your Mama and I will bring you to her. Besides, I love her a lot last time. She was my true love. Well, don't tell her I said this ok. She will cry. Pinky promise? " he said as he let out his little finger. Suki crossed her little pinky onto his. "Promise!" She exclaimed joyfully. Now she wasn't crying anymore. Well, he managed to make his girlfriend cried a lot and made her stop crying too, so it was a piece of cake to do so to her daughter.

"Now, there's your mother there. Now promise me Suki-chan, don't loiter around without your mother's permission and don't let her worry again. Also, take good care of her for me ok. Make sure she doesn't cry ok." The man said charmingly and wink at Suki. Suki nodded and ave him a warm smile- a smile that that man misses the most from his girlfriend. He stood there as he watched his lover's daughter ran towards her mother; crying.

-Back to the present-

Suki hugged her mother and then Mio pulled out from embrace and ask if she was alone. "No, I was with an Oji-san. He is not a stranger. He say that he love you once before. Ah, he also say that Mama was his true love. Ah, I broke the promise!" Suki said as she can't keep the secret. As said from that man, Mio indeed cried. She then turn to the direction where Suki came from, with tears in her eyes."Itsuki…"She cried. "I love you, Mio" the man whispered. But he was nowhere to be seen. That voice was the familiar sexy voice that ad fulfilled her ind 5 years before. That voice was filled with romantic words that kept her going all her life and it belongs to someone she love dearly. All along Koizumi Itsuki was the man. He was the one that guided and kept Suki safe from danger and guided her back to Mio. And he was the one who whispered the most romantic words to Mio.

Itsuki's whisper kept replaying in her head and more tears started flowing out of her eyes. "ITSUKI! Arigatou Itsuki, arigatou! Aishiteru Itsuki!" Mio cried as she confesses her love for Itsuki who is long dead. She hadn't even forgotten him even on bit. The charming and handsome face, the sexy voice, the awesomely hot body, and the brown chestnut coloured hair. She still remembers them and still loves them all. Itsuki is what made her dare to fall in love. He help her a lot and even lied to her about his illness for her sake. And now, he saved a child that is not his but Mio's. He did it for her again. He saved Suki to make her stay happy, even though he's dead. He still loves her and that incident is enough to prove that the love between them did not die.

After that day, she went to his grave every month to pray for him and whisper loving words to him like how he did to her. Mio felt that when she was in danger but when she is safe from that danger, she felt that Itsuki was all along protecting her from above as the love between them is still tied together even though they are far apart from each other. As Mio, crossed down Itsuki's favourite places, she swear that Itsuki is still whispering loving and romantic words to her just like the days where both of them are madly in love with each other.

* * *

**Hey guys.. I hope you guys like this omake.. i still want ItsukiXMio love to still exists! sorry for my grammar mistakes!**

**ITSUKIXMIO! YEAH! 3 3 3 3**


	14. Video news

Hi ItsuMio fans! Good news! My sis and I made a Itsuki X Mio video!

Go and check it out here! : watch?v=q6n_OpBS3Z8&feature=youtube_gdata

Hope u enjoy watching!


End file.
